Infinity
by Dark-Anti-Sora
Summary: This story is a what if world it has action,adventure,romance, and Mpreg this is yaoi read at your own discretion.I revamping chapters 1-5 enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is yaoi and has mpreg don't like don't read main pairings are Sephiroth and Cloud.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ff7 or its people but any characters I so add is mine.**

**Summary: What if world of many factors but will somewhat stay true to the game line and will progress. Also I revamp this chapter and I will do it to the other 5 to let you know.**

_July 23, 2555_

_Dear Diary yes Diary men can own one too not just women and if people thought that I would say they were sexist…but that's not what I'm writing about its been a few months since I was brought into the lab and used for horrible experiments as well as…well I should start from the beginning right?_

**January 23, 2555**

Cloud Strife at the age of 13 was leaving his home town of Nibelheim and he couldn't be happier despite his mother's love and care the villagers had no love for Cloud always being picked on because he was either girly or some brat his father didn't want since it was only him and his mother living in the village.

Cloud had had a very childhood ever since he was 5 he tried to play nice with the other kids but despite being fatherless and looking like a girl he was also considered a freak since not many had hair as golden as his or as gravity defiant as his happens to be.

For the rest of his 8 years there it has been hell he has been pushed, beaten up, bullied, verbally abused, and for all intended purposes an outcast that no one wanted to be around.

Scowling at the dark memories of his short lived life here he looked out the window to smile at the sun knowing now that he was old enough he can enlist in the Shin-Ra military program and hopefully become a SOLDIER like his idol the Hero of Wutai General Sephiroth 1st class SOLDIER.

Looking around his room one more time he bends down to pick up his duffle bag packed with his belongings before heading downstairs to hug his mother and say goodbye before he takes a truck to Rocket town to take the transit to Midgar where Shin-Ra is located at.

Having reached the bottom of the stairs he heads into the living area to see his mother sitting on one of the reclines they had her hands clamped together as she turns her head up to look at Cloud and giving him a sad smile.

Cloud winces at that his mother loved him dearly and being all alone it will be hard on her to have him go so far away and be in possible life threatening danger when he sent on missions and what not for the glory of Shin-Ra.

"Mom…" he murmured before setting his duffle bag down to go to her so that way he can hug her as Mrs. Strife gets up to meet her son half way "Oh Cloud" her voice quivering as she hugged her son which will be for the last time till years later when her son comes to visit her as SOLDIER.

Cloud nuzzles his mother hugging her tightly wanting to remember the warmth, smell, and the appearance of his mother because he will be away for a very long time.

After the tender mother/son moment he pulls back to give her a small sincere smile "Ma…I'll be fine there is nothing to worry about besides I'll be back before you noticed I gone" he told her putting up brave front for her so she will feel more at ease.

"Oh Cloud! I know but still you'll be gone for such a long time…my baby boy going off to fight battles putting his life in danger and…" she trailed off trying to hold back tears of sadness at what could happen to her baby boy out there in the big wide world they lived in.

Cloud smiles a little wider at her "I said I'll be fine and I will ma you got to trust me I'll come back in one piece" he promised to her as he looked at the clock then back to her "I got to go now ma wish me luck" he told her kissing her on the cheek before grabbing his duffle bag on the way out the door to the gates of the village so he can enter the waiting truck.

Once he made it the truck he threw his duffle bag in the back as he climbed in soon after putting his bag in the back of the truck.

The grunt behind the wheel gave Cloud a nod from the rear view mirror before putting the truck into drive to make the long journey to Rocket Town.

Once they reached Rocket town there is a military truck set up to herd all the recruits in so they can haul them all to Midgar in it.

Cloud thanks the driver before hopping out of the truck he retrieved his duffle bag on his way to the military truck waiting by the gate exit of Rocket Town.

Cloud really wanted to look around some since all he known was Nibelheim but since he was pressed for time he instead jogged some to the truck stopping by the commanding officer he assumed a SOLDIER 6th class was stationed at for the moment he would have to hand his paper work to him.

Reaching the SOLDIER he hands him his papers "Cloud Strife reporting for duty sir" he saluted as he waited for the man to salute back or tell him to get onto the truck.

The SOLDIER 6TH eyes him for a moment before skimming threw the papers "it all looks good from here get into the truck cadet" he grunted at him before moving away to attend to other matters that required his attention.

Cloud not having to be told twice gets into the back truck with his duffle bag and he didn't have to wait long till the 6th called out the all green for them to head to Midgar as the truck rumbled to life as it started to heads to the city.

Once they made it to Midgar the truck came to a stop by the large gates leading to the city behind it as he showed an ID to a guard stationed there once the guard confirmed the ID he went to a booth and pressed a button so the gate opens to them.

Once the gate was opened the truck continues on its way to its destination as Cloud peeked out from the flap covering the back area of the truck to take in the site of the bustling city called Midgar.

Cloud needless to say is in awe being from a back water middle of nowhere village like him this was defiantly something to Cloud as the truck pulls up in front of the Shin-Ra building a few minutes later and the 6th that was in Rocket Town with them hoped out to order them all to exit the truck and walk single file into the building.

Cloud with the rest of the boys lined up single file and were lead inside the building taking the stairs to the floor where the recruits for the regulation army and the SOLDIER prep program is held.

Once they were all on the floor and assembled they were lined up against the wall where the 6th did roll call and told them the basics of what are expected of them before he directs them to the assembly hall.

**Sephiroth's Office**

Angeal is sitting on the chair opposite side of the General's desk as the silver haired general is pacing he leans back in a relaxed position finding this really amusing as he observed Sephiroth moving his head back and forth at his pacing arms clasped behind his back while pacing too.

Chuckling at that a smile still on his lips after the chuckles died down "now Sephiroth I know you hate this and it always put you on edge but it has to be done" he started arms crossed amusement in his voice.

"I know that!" he snapped at his friend as he whirled around to face him his glowing green eyes narrowing "it's just that its annoying and time consuming why do I have to go down to pep talk a bunch of cadets?" he asked sitting down at his chair finally hand fiddling with his Masamune.

Angel sighs "I know but you ARE the poster boy of SOLDIER every cadet wants to be like you" he answered his friend's question.

Sephiroth's brow twitched at that "I know but all the ogling is annoying let's not forget most of them are too busy stripping me naked with their eyes to pay attention to a word I am saying" he grumbled quietly as he moved his hand to drum his fingers on his desk.

Angel smiled at that "regardless you best get going or they will announce over the PA system and I know how much you hate when that happen" he chuckled at that as his friend sighs and gets up turning to walk out of his office after opening the door leave Angeal all by his lone some in his office.

As Sephiroth made his way to the assembly hall his boots clicked against the linoleum floor as it echoed off the walls as he gets ever closer to the moment he dreads every month.

Making it to the door he stops and takes some deep breaths before exhaling slowly working himself up mentally for the ogling and other lewd stares he is about to receive.

Opening the door the petty officer in charge called them all to attention as Sephiroth makes his way up to the podium as he then stops at his destination a mike in front of him he begins to address the cadets.

Clearing his throat he begins "New recruits welcome to Shin-ra and the SOLDIER program as you know is a very demanding program which will require you to dig deep into yourselves to find the drive and determination to survive this 4 month process" he pauses to look at each of the cadets in the eyes to show them how important those traits were to succeed.

After he looked at all of them pausing a second longer to notice a young blond with gravity defiant golden hair added with his feminine looking face his frame as well he goes back to addressing the recruits.

Cloud while listening with rapped attention like all the other boys in the hall or so he thought he didn't fail to notice his silver idol had stop to stare at him a bit longer then with the other recruited with him and he wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't focused on the general.

After the speech petty officer in charge of the SOLDIER's training program had grunts hand out sheets of paper with which the barracks they will be in for the duration of their stay in the program.

Cloud having received his paper with the information as well as class schedule and training courses on it picked up his duffle bag to turn around and walk with the rest of the boys heading to his barrack he was assigned not aware that there was a camera in the room watching the cadets as they listened to the general and petty officer's speech.

**A Dark Room**

In the dark room the only light in it is the illumination of the many monitors and a figure cloaked in shadows sitting in a chair with round glasses illuminated as well as he watched from the monitors the cadets he paused and rewind to see the blond that had just left.

Taking a closer look at the freeze frame picture he begins to cackle which is a really creepy cackle at that as he finally found the perfect subject for his newest experiment he had been cooking up in his head.

Getting up the figure leaves the room going about plans to make plans to obtain the test subject for he wants to experiment on him as soon as possible.

**Barracks**

Cloud entered the barracks looking around at all the boys he'll be bunking with before heading to an open bunk that he will claim as his own.

He makes his way to the bunk bed as he takes note of the room small food lockers by the bunk beds white walls and plain looking grey painted bunk bed frames with white uncomfortable mattress on it well Shin-Ra is known for skimping on some luxuries since cadets are nothing to them until they make it to becoming SOLDIER's for their glorious military force.

Cloud upon making it to his bunk noticed a red-haired teen was lounging on the top bunk throwing a small rubber ball against the ceiling to have it fall back into his waiting hand just to repeat the process again and again.

Cloud sets his duffle bag down then looks up at the red-head lounging on his bed and not taking noticed of the blond as he focuses on the ball meeting the ceiling to come back to him the blond thinks _I'm not going to be shy I was bullied for my looks and missing father I will not be friendless and bullied here I will try and take a chance with this red-haired boy who happens to be my bunk mate._

Cloud nods to himself his decision made then bracing himself he mentally prepared himself before starting "Hello I'm Cloud Strife and I will be your bunkmate for the next 4 months in this program so what is your name?" Cloud ask hoping he didn't sound like a dork or too stiff considering he never really associated with anyone besides his mother which was sad.

The Red-Head glanced down at him then smirks "I'm Reno just Reno from the slums of Midgar nice to meet cha yo" he said cheerfully.

Cloud smiled a small smile at that happy to break the ice to a potential first friend to make here "so, what do you hope to accomplish in the SOLDIER program?" he asked shyly curious as to what his hopefully new friend wishes to accomplish in the program.

Reno pauses for a few seconds thinking about that before responding "I guess I don't really want to be a SOLDIER as much as I want to be a Turk they are all over Midgar and get to do a lot of things plus they get these cool looking blue suits yo!" he exclaimed excited to be a Turk "but the only time you can get into the Turks is to be scouted from the SOLDIER program which has cadets that excel then they talked to some people and bam the person scouted will be made a Turk" he explained to the blond below him.

Cloud frowned at that "Turks? I never heard of them I come from a mountain village called Nibelhime so we don't have much save the reactor they put up there and the creepy Shin-Ra mansion" he informed the red-head hoping for a more detailed explanation on the Turks his friend want to be a part of.

Reno gapes at Cloud "you come from a backwater town like that jeez you must be starving for knowledge then I'll explain yo so listen up the Turks are an elite force that works directly under president Shin-ra to do spy/shady activities all in the name of making sure Shin-ra remains a glorious pure company in the eyes of the people yo" he answered to his blond friend.

Cloud ponders that before nodding "I see well I don't think I want to be a Turk then I joined mainly to be like General Sephiroth he is the best SOLDIER Shin-ra has to offer" he told Reno stars in his eyes at the mention of his hopes and dreams to be the number one SOLDIER around.

Reno rolled his eyes at that "that is like every other boy in this whole program goal is to be like the silver general" he sighed in exasperation at that.

Cloud frowned at that "sorry I sound corny but that is my dream and I will achieve that goal mark my words I'll be the best SOLDIER the planet ever seen!" he proclaimed to the red-head miffed his dream was mocked by his new friend.

Reno blinks at that then ruffles his hair for some unknown reason since he look so young and childish he couldn't resist it "look yo I didn't mean any disrespect by it but, you know it's like a dime a dozen you understand?" he answered hoping that would be enough for the blond

Cloud sighs "I guess but since we got to know a little bit about each other want to be friends?" he ask holding out a hand up to him to seal the deal.

Reno looks at him then his hand for a minute before reaching out his own and taking Cloud's shaking it "Ok I don't mind besides we're neighbors yo! We gotta stick together man ya?" he smiles taking his hand away from Cloud

Cloud smiles at that before then heard the noise in the barracks died down wondering what caused it he looks to the door to see a tall Black-haired SOLDIER 1st class standing there with pretty glowing blue eyes giving all the cadets a long look hands on his hips which makes the other cadets nervous before his face breaks out into a wide smile.

Throwing the cadets off they smile awkwardly back at the SOLDIER 1st class before the 1st starts laughing at this after his laughter dies away he smiles normally at the cadets "good evening boys my name is Zack Fair and I will be in charge of this particular barrack so let's get along ya?" he told them as he walked a little more into the room towards the cadets.

Zack clapping his hands once together looks at the cadets "ok here is how this is going to work you will be taught in classes by instructors for the academic part of the program then you'll be taught by petty officer for the physical aspect of the program I will be over seeing your progress and should you get into trouble or what not I be paying you a visit and that won't be pretty as well as I have an open door policy if I'm not busy feel free to come to me with any problems since this program can be really stressful" he smiled at them after his long winded explanations.

Cloud and Reno with the rest of the boys listened to his explanation as they looked at each other before look back at Zack again waiting for what will happen next which they didn't have to wait long.

Zack swinging his arm at the silence clears his throat "So any Concerns? Questions Troubles you need off your chest? If not you should all get unloaded and ready because it's almost dinner time and you all are required to attend don't want people passing out during training because they skipped meals well with that out of the way later cadets" he told them with a smile and wave before leaving the boys in the barracks to get settled and resume talking on their own.

After Zack left Cloud starts to unpacking his stuff with Reno helping him "hey thanks Reno for helping me unpack" he smiles gratefully to the red-head who nodded at Cloud "no problem yo what are friends for yo?" he answered putting Cloud's socks away.

After putting all of Cloud's things away Reno and Cloud head down the hallway leading to the mess hall to grab some food or what could possibly if you squint be consider food to them.

Making it to the mess hall they entered the place heading to the long line as they grabbed plates as they moved along down the line getting slop plopped on their trays they grab a fruit and a glass of water before making it to an empty spot on the mess hall to sit down to eat.

After they eaten they dump their trays off at the dishwashing station before head out to their barrack when Cloud looked at Reno to ask "Hey this has been bothering me for a bit but why do you always say yo?" he question his friend on that.

Reno glances at his blond friend "well I don't know yo I think it's a habit I developed awhile go but I can't remember where I been using it so long its habit ya know?" he grinned at Cloud as they made it to their barracks.

After they made it their they grab their bathing stuff to head to the showers which was a long line of stalls with thin walls as well as curtains to give them some "privacy" which is crap considering they can see everything and the walls between the stalls weren't high either let's not forget that the piping screwy to so you get various temperatures of water making it a very unpleasant experience for them.

After they showered they dried off and gotten dress to head to their bunks since it was almost lights out they get into their bed to go to sleep to get ready for a long day tomorrow ahead of them.

When the lights went out Cloud knowing he is weak looking with little muscle mass he decides to wait till everyone is asleep before starting to push-up and sit-ups on his own hoping the preparations pays off and he actually put on some muscles.

**Lab**

Hojou is currently cooking up various plans to get the blond when he finally settles down on the examination finals to nab the blond to do experiments on him since they are taken to a woodland environment outside Midgar which means people being MIA isn't too uncommon when the examinations take place.

Having settled on that plan he goes about getting everything prepared to execute the plan cackling madly as he does so spooking the assistants in the lab with him at the time of his planning.

**Sora: that's a really long first chapter I am pleased with myself of course this is un beta and stab at making a successful story so I would like lots of reviews please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora: that's for the reviews I appreciate them and here is another chapter enjoy.**

_July 23, 2555 (continued)_

_That is how it happened I have had a full month of being injected with various chemicals which I am afraid to ask what they were and so has my child._

_I also have a new found respect for the female race to put up with 9 months of this my hat off to you all._

_The morning sickness coupled with the mako poisoning with these "Jenova cells" whatever they are, are working me over pretty well I ca's tell you how many times I had to run to the toilet to spew my guts out from it all._

_I hate this I do! I'm only 14 years old and I am carrying a child the only upside with the pain and misery is that the child sperm donor belongs to my idol Sephiroth._

_I also noticed that I may not have to carry the child to full term its always as I stated before been a month and it look like I'm 2 and half months pregnant which is weird but, then again with Hojou weird is normal around here_

_That concludes my report dear diary and not a moment too soon to! The goons have come ha ha ho ho he he they are coming to take me away!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Cloud Strife._

**Cell**

Two burly monsters of orderlies comes in to grab Cloud which by the way with all the experiments being done on him too weak to fend off is dragged out of his cell and into the lab to be stripped, strapped downed, and hooked up to all sorts of machines as he waits for the creepy bastard to show his face to him.

He didn't have to wait long till the ugly barracuda showed up facing him grinning like a mad man at seeing the swelling around Cloud's mid-sections as he turns to the side and picks up the charts to flip threw it quickly before placing it down on the table to face Cloud again.

Oh how Cloud hated this how much he wanted to rip him to pieces and feed his flesh to the salvage experiments he has locked up in cages and laugh as he is devoured by them.

Hojou picks up a needle full of pure mako and examines it "I see your coming along nicely very nicely and with a superior donor the child is thriving just as well very good" he told him as he sticks the needle into Cloud and injects the fluid into him.

Cloud would never get use to the burning nerve shocking pain of pure mako running rampant in his vines as the doctor takes another needle longer and sticks it into his mid-section to inject into the womb then when the vile is empty takes it out and puts it away.

**Sephiroth's** **office**

Sephiroth is currently frowning at the report of the oddest mystery to every go down among the SOLDIER program a cadet on his first day missing for a month after dinner and what is even more baffling he wasn't see leaving the compound and all his personal items left untouched in his barracks very puzzling indeed.

Zack happens to also be in Sephiroth's office worried he never once had something like this happen before granted since he still a SOLDIER 3rd class it is the only time it happened to him "I just don't get it Seph how can a cadet just vanish in thin air? It is impossible just is plain fact" he told him worried about the cadet.

Sephiroth sighs "I know…and I am just as confused as you all I have Tseng working on it but it's as if he is not really trying and if so I guess it's due to the fact his job maybe endangered which means that one of the higher up's are involved in this which doesn't bode well for the missing cadet" he informed his friend frowning.

Zack is not pleased by that "So what are we going to do?" he asked wondering if the general can pull some magical strings or something like that.

Sephiroth sighs "I don't know I will try everything I can to find him or at least a possible location but don't get your hopes too up over this" he told him grimly as he gotten up from his chair.

Zack sighs at that "so where are you heading to Seph?" he asked Sephiroth resisted the urge to roll his eyes "where else? I either do missions, paper work, train, or get experimented on by Hojou so I am going down to the lab which I am not please with by the way" he told him as he exist his office.

Zack running a hand threw his long black spiked hair walks out of the office too after Sephiroth to go about his business consider he is a 3rd class SOLDIER and duties must be carried out.

**Line break that is nothing but made of words just cuz I felt like it….**

_October 31, 2555_

_Dear Dairy_

_It's me Cloud again and in pain why? Because I think it's time I gave birth to my baby boy bad news is that Hojou will get his grabby paws on him and I CAN'T let that happen but I don't know what to do…no one form SOLDIER looked for me I suffered for so long…I don't want my baby boy to suffer as well…urg…here come the orderlies later Dairy._

_Sincerely_

_Cloud Strife_

He didn't even get a chance to close his book as he fell over in pain as the orderlies came in to take Cloud out to the lab for a C-section so the child can be born which Cloud dreaded because as soon as his child is born Hojou will take him from him.

Sephiroth happen to come in as soon as the child is born and freezes as he saw the missing cadet cut open like a turkey with a crying baby boy in the hands of an orderly.

He was order to come later today but since he was schedule for a mission he came in early to inform Hojou that he wanted it done swiftly so he could leave.

Needless to say Sephiroth was pissed as his eyes flashed with angered he should've known the only one who would want a cadet that's not important was that bastard Hojou striding over to them he gave the orderlies his best death glare which had them pale.

Face expressionless his eyes like chips of ice he starts "you taken a cadet from the SOLDIER program to do unauthorized experiments which is against the rules because few make it into SOLDIER as it is I demand you finish this sew my cadet up and hand over the child" he commanded coldly to them.

Hojou not one to have his toys taken for him steps up to Sephiroth "It was authorized by the president he thought it would be a good idea that I create super SOLDIER's for the glory of Shin-ra" he told him smoothly.

Sephiroth glared at him "I don't give a damn who gave what order I will kill you where you stand unless you sow him up hand over the child and release him! Is that understood?" he said tired of all Hojou's crap he tells him he has gone too far and has to be stopped.

Hojou backs down at that reluctantly after all Sephiroth is his greatest creation and he COULD kill him even though he would be in trouble he doubt that would stop him from doing so but he did get all the data he needed and he could continue the plan at a later date.

Coming to that conclusion Hojou sullenly glares at Sephiroth "fine! You can take him and the child…hmph, ungrateful brat" he told him as he stalked off to work on other experiments as the orderlies begin to clean and sew Cloud up the baby taken care of as well.

Sephiroth watched the orderlies carefully to make sure it was done correctly then ordered them to move Cloud to the infirmary as he takes the child to hold and holds him awkwardly.

The baby being held in a less then comfortable way starts to wail and Sephiroth at a lost to what to do till a female assistant came up to Sephiroth and showed him the proper way to hold a baby.

Sephiroth thanked the assistant as he held the baby right and it stopped crying eventually to Sephiroth surprise he notice the baby has glowing blue eyes like his mother/father? With silver hair and a frame similar to Cloud's thrown in with some of his features as well.

Sephiroth's mouth hung open his eyes widening as he knew who this child father/donor is and that is none other than himself.

Closing his mouth he blinks down at the child then to the door leading to the infirmary thinking what the hell is he going to do now? He couldn't just leave him with his child even though they never had sex he is half responsible for the child since this child has half of his DNA.

Pinching the bride of his nose with his free hand he thinks of ways how to handle it after awhile he comes to the conclusion that yes he will re-estate Cloud into the SOLDIER program but Cloud will be staying with him so they can raise their child.

Now that that was decided he will have to convince the cadet to agree with it as well if he ever wakes up which he hope wasn't soon because he has to think of how to phrase it in his mind before approaching Cloud with the decision.

Sephiroth looks down at his son and can't help to give him a small smile the child so small and pretty his offspring no less!

The child starts to cry again making Sephiroth confused why he was crying and how to quiet him down when the same female assistant came in with a warm bottle and handed it to him "I have a 5 month old son at home so I know what a baby needs when they cry their either hungery, need a diaper change, need to burp, or sick and you can tell usually by a baby thermometer" she explained to him before walking out.

Sephiroth digest the information as he holds the bottle to the baby's mouth which the baby starts to suck from the bottle greedily he is very hungry.

Sephiroth chuckled at that a little finding that adorable for some reason then heads out to the infirmary with the baby in his arm and a bottle to his mouth.

**Sora: This chapter done I tried to make longer but I need time to get my plot bunnies together they seem to run off on me well anyhow please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sora: Hi minna-san I am going to attempt to make chapter 3 longer so here we go enjoy. Also anyone want to be my beta I'll love you for life!**

**Sora: and as always thank you all for your reviews!**

**Infirmary**

Sephiroth sits in a chair by Cloud's bed while the baby boy he will call Adrian sleeps soundly in his cradled arms which brings again another small smile to his face as he watches the little bundle of life sleep.

While Sephiroth sat there and ponder on everything his PHS stars to ring he set it on vibrate and he carefully brings a arm free not to jar his son awake to pick up the PHS and seeing the caller ID being Zack he opens the phone and puts it up to his ear "Zack" he said in a whisper to him.

Zack has a confused face by the whisper of his friend's voice "So hi, um…why are you whisper?" he asked wonder if he in a library or something like that.

Sephiroth looks down at his son then to Cloud sleeping for a few seconds before answering "yes I am in the infirmary so that is why I am whispering" he explained to his friend.

Zack has a panicked look on his face "THE INFIRMARY? Are you hurt? Are you ok? What happened?" he exclaimed in a loud voice wondering what could have hurt Sephiroth?

Sephiroth hiss at Zack "this is the infirmary and your shouting can be heard threw the receiver so please lower you voice and as to your former questions I am fine but I am with the missing cadet Cloud Strife I have located him" he told him in a quiet voice.

Zack froze at that his mouth closing and blinks at that bit of news "Spikey? Is he ok? What happened to him? Is he alive?" he asked fearing the worst wondering what exactly happened to the cadet in that 5 months he was missing.

Sephiroth sighs trying to figure out how to explain it without Zack screaming at the top of his lungs in surprise at the news he was about to unload on him.

Sephiroth wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose from the headache he knows is coming on before he takes a deep breath to explain "The cadet is fine well I hope he is… was in Hojou's lab being cut open apparent he was an experiment there to give birth to a child a powerful SOLDIER if you will" he paused before continuing to see what Zack reaction would be.

Zack jaw dropped in surprised "YOU MEAN HE KNOCKED SPIKEY UP? HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT! WHAT KINDA MONSTER ALIEN CHILD DID THAT BASTARD HAVE HIM SPAWN?" he exclaimed outraged.

Sephiroth had the hold the PHS away from his face from the loud yelling and glares at the phone which he quickly looks down at the baby beginning to stir and he panics he just settled him down for a nap dammit!

Rocking Adrian back and forth hoping he calms down which by some miracle he does falling back into sleep before he hissed at Zack again damn if he didn't sound like a cat hissing like that "Listen Fair you shut up and keep your voice down I am currently holding said child who is sleeping and I will kick your arse if you wake him is that understood?" even his whisper command are to be taken seriously with that tone of voice he used.

Zack gulps at that and calms down "sorry Seph…but what about the baby what are you going to do about it?" he asked him maybe they could put him in the orphanage or something like that?

Sephiroth sighs "I can't do anything because the child has half my DNA and I swear to Gaia you scream one more time and I'll rip out your vocal cords then shove them down your throat I already decided since the child is mine and Cloud's that I will take care of him and Cloud when he wakes understand?" he said in tone that didn't leave room to argue with.

Zack has to swallow his shouts for fear of his vocal cords and life he nods "I understand Seph is he cute? I mean Spikey is smoking and you are sexy on legs beauty so your child should be f-i-n-e!" he told him with a grin.

Sephiroth did roll his eyes this time thank full to the room's darkness and no one awake or around to see it "Listen here you pedophile that is neither here nor there but if you must know yes he is a pretty boy and he will be a knock out when he gets older" he told him with a hint of pride in his voice.

Zack grins more "I do detect the tone of a proud daddy is that right?" he asked even though he knows the answer is going to be a yes.

Sephiroth rolls his eyes again only Zack and foolishness could make him do such a thing which he hated him for because that just didn't do with his bad arse persona he gives off to the masses.

Sighing at that "Yes, you would be correct in that assumption but besides telling you all this I need you to go to Lezard (AN: I think I spelt it right) and tell him I'm on an emergency leave of absents" he informed his friend of.

Zack nods even though he knows Seph can't see it "I understand I will go talk to him but you know with the Wutai war going on I don't think they will like you taking down time" he told him.

Sephiroth sighs again he is getting tired of sighing "I don't give a damn there is still Angeal and Genesis they can take over any duties I am not present for they too are generals so tell Lezard that and be done with it that's an order" he commanded to him.

Zack nods again "understood Seph I'll get right on it have fun with your baby boy and convincing spikey of your plans for him" he said cheerily as he hung up his phone slipping it into his pocket before going about the errands Seph order him to do.

**Infirmary**

Sephiroth shuts his PHS off and slips it into his pocket yes even though he is deck out in leather he does indeed have pockets on his person it would be stupid not too considering he need it to drive when he dose or pay for food with his wallet.

Sephiroth completing that task slips his arm to cradle Adrian close to him as he watches Cloud sleep and being lull to sleep himself by the steady soft beeping of the machines in the room to monitor his condition.

**Lezard's office**

Lezard is looking over papers that need to be signed when he heard a knock on the door looking up from his paper work he calls out loud "come in" before dropping his eyes back to the papers on his desk.

Zack opens the door and steps in saluting him when Lezard glace up at that and puts the papers down on the desk "Ah, Zack Fair is it? What can I do for you and you can at ease" he informed the 3rd class.

Zack gets comfortable then and clears his throat "Lezard sir well I came to inform you that General Sephiroth will be taking a emergency leave of absence" he told him.

Lezard blinks once then twice to digest this information then looking at Zack "Care to tell me why Fair he is taking this leave of absence during war time?" he ask wondering what could be going through Sephiroth's mind.

Zack was never told to keep it a secret but he doesn't think he should mention the real reason but he never was good at lying so he'll just wing it and prey for the best "he never told me sir he told me to tell you he was and that if there is anything vital you can direct it to Generals Angeal and Genesis" he told Lezard hoping that would be enough.

Lezard sighed at this thinking General Sephiroth never did ask for leave and all of a sudden asking for an emergency leave of absence? It didn't sit well with him especially the lack of the information pertaining to just why Sephiroth is doing this.

Zack looks at Lezard thinking and not liking that look hoping he won't ask for more details he tries to see if he can dismiss himself quickly before he is asked for detailed information why Seph is doing this.

Zack having come to that decision salutes "I have other errands to run Lezard sir and they need to be done quickly I have told you what the General wishes to be relayed to have a good day" he said as he made a hasty retreat before Lezard could stop him.

Lezard is shocked by that a 3rd class just dismissed himself which makes him even more suspicious of why the General is taking time off and vows to investigate this matter thoroughly to see exactly what is going on with his personnel.

**Lab**

Hojou is looking over the notes of his latest experiment when a male lab assistant walked in "I have gotten the lab results from the infirmary on the subject's process the child has not been tested yet it seem Sephiroth is keeping a firm grasp on the child" he told the professor handing over the files.

Hojou takes them and looks over them "I see…well I guess with the brat guarding them taking them back will be nearly impossible but that doesn't mean all hope is lost it would be interesting to see how they cope to normal life if they can" he said with a dark chuckle to himself.

The lab assistant frowns at that "but sir they may be stable but physically they aren't really human anymore…what if they become a danger to the populous?" he ask worried about the ramifications of them roaming freely.

Hojou looks up from the files to the assistant "I am well aware what I turned them into and alter the brat as well an immortal family of monsters that look human is the greatest achievement I can create no doubt the coming years will be most entertaining" he told him cackling at that.

The assistant shudders at this and prays for the world's safety for Gaia help them they world will be doomed if they go on a rampage especially if when the child hits maturity he too like his parents will be immortal.

**Turks office floor**

Reno for the past 5 months has been desperately searching for his friend with no clues as of yet where he could've been whisk away too because in the slums friends were everything.

Even after joining the Turks he has been hitting dead end after dead end and he is getting seriously pissed off at this.

Elena happens to walk in on one of Reno's hacking fest to get information on where his friend could be when she leans over and asks "so what are you doing trying to get into classified files?" which made Reno jump at that before looking at Elena "um…well I am looking for a long lost friend and his disappearance is quit fishy yo" he informed her going back to his hacking.

Elena tilts her head at that in confusion "friend?" she asked Reno nods "yes friend we met in the SOLDIER prep program 5 months ago and became friends then on the night of our first day he was mysteriously taken and I haven't since him since yo" he told her worried about his friend.

Elena frowns at that "so your friend is important enough to get you busted and imprisoned just to find him?" she ask why this guy would risk his freedom and job for him.

Reno glares at her "of course it worth it yo! He is my friend and in the slums friends are everything yo! If I don't fine him who will?" he told her raw honesty in his voice.

Elena is actually touch by such loyalty and nods at Reno "ok I won't tell anyone I will even help you in anyway I can so that way we can find your friend we just got to be sure Tseng don't know about it" she said patting him on the shoulder.

Reno is actually touched by this "thanks Elena that means a lot to me yo! Let's get this party started and find my friend" he said with renewed energy as they both get to work to find Cloud.

**Lounge**

Genesis is reading LOVELESS in empty chair relaxing after a mission and waiting on his lover Angeal to come by so they might be able to go out to dinner when he spies Angeal's puppy walking briskly up to him.

Zack spotting Genesis sitting in the lounge decided to walk up to him and tell him what Seph told him to do stopping a few feet away from Genesis he salutes him.

Genesis rolls his eyes at that "I am off duty Zack you don't have to salute and it just looks wrong on you puppy are you here to talk to Angeal?" he ask the puppy wanting to know why he is here.

Zack bristles at the puppy comment he always hated the pet name Genesis given him because he followed Angeal around like a puppy "yes and no I need to inform you both actually do you know when Angeal will be here?" he asked wanting to see his mentor as well.

Genesis raises a brow at that wondering what he wanted to tell both of them before putting his book down "he should be here in a few minutes" he told the puppy looking towards the door as Angeal just stepped threw it spotting Genesis and Zack there waiting for him.

Pleasantly surprised at seeing his protégé here he walks up to them "so what do you want Zack come to greet me after a mission?" he asked smiling at them.

Zack smiles back at Angeal "well Sephiroth taking an emergency leave of absence and I was told to tell Lezard that as well as any duties he has to perform he wants it done by you two" he told them knowing Genesis wouldn't have a problem with that since he always wanted to be in the lime light; Angeal on the other hand would do it to help Sephiroth out.

Genesis raises a brow again at that "not that I don't mind but do enlighten us as to why Sephiroth is taking an emergency leave during war time?" he asked as Angeal nods as well both curious to know.

Zack takes a deep breath this is going to be a long one "you know that missing cadet? The one I told you I and Sephiroth were looking for?" he paused to see if they remembered.

Angeal nods at that "yeah the puzzling first day missing cadet that actually never happen before I heard some infantry soldiers going missing but never someone from the SOLDIER program" he told Zack crossing his arms.

Zack nods "yeah well Sephiroth was about to be sent on a mission and was asked to later come by for a "check-up" but with the mission he decided to come early to get it done when he found the cadet being operated on by lab assistants" he told them shuddering at the image of it.

Genesis face darkens at that since he and Angeal were experimented on as well he doesn't take too well to other being experimented on as since it was so painful.

Angeal sharing the same dark look nods to Zack telling him to go on "well it appeared they used the cadet for some kind of offspring project and Sephiroth saw a baby boy in the hands of the assistant after the cadet was put through a C-section" he informed them disgusted by this.

Genesis look appalled at that "they used him for that? But cadets are 14-15 year old! How could Hojou do such a disgusting thing like that? To a child no less?" he exclaimed in rage at that.

Angeal nods sharing the same sentiments at that Zack has a dark look as well "I know so thank Gaia Sephiroth was there he saved Cloud and the child so Sephiroth is in the infirmary with them as we speak" he informed them of that.

Angeal sits down processing the news "I see but how does that equal him needing an emergency leave of absence I understand Cloud and the child needing down time but Sephiroth? It just doesn't compute" he told Zack shaking his head at that.

Zack nods "normally that wouldn't warrant it but get this the child and the project the cadet was in he was carrying Sephiroth's child so he feel responsible for them so he taking time off to get things straighten out" he said also having a seat.

Genesis cross his arms sighing "I can understand now well don't worry we'll cover Sephiroth's share as well and give my congratulations to the new daddy" he told Zack getting up.

Angeal gets up as well 'in some ways Sephiroth is lucky he has a family in other ways it is a curse because of his enemies and other higher ups find out they would use Cloud and his child as hostages to get Sephiroth to do exactly what they want him too" he warned Zack of that.

Zack nods getting up "that's true that's why I never told Lezard the whole truth like I told you two" he told them stretching.

Genesis pats him on the head "good boy so you do have some brains in that head of yours well me and Angeal have plans so do your best to help the happy family out later puppy" he told him with as wave as he head out of the lounge.

Angeal smile at Zack "thank you for telling us this and keep up the good work I expect you to make SOLDIER first class soon so that way we can go on missions together he told him as he too leaves right behind Genesis.

Zack smiles after they left and walks off happy about having their support in all this as he exits the Lounge Tseng happened to be there sipping coffee and reading the paper as he heard all this information going to be processed it and what he should do with it.

**Sora: ahah! Another chapter done longer as requested but it was touch 6 of 7 pages on my Microsoft word longest yet as always pleases reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sora: Back with another chapter of course I want to explain some things 1: I would like to apologize for some misspelled words well the words were spelt right just in the wrong word and 2: My version on immortal is they will be ageless and cannot die of natural causes.**

**They can die of man-made and unnatural causes like beheading, being stabbed in the heart, or other ways with that out of the way enjoy**

**Also if anyone wants to beta please tell me because I can use one because at the beginning of my story I stated its unbeta.**

**Infirmary**

Sephiroth snapped awake by Adrian crying looking down while his mind clears he wonders why he is crying and looks around to see if there was anyone around save Cloud sleeping no one was around panicking he clicked the nurse button to get someone to help him.

Sephiroth didn't have to wait long till a nurse came in and saw Sephiroth looking down at the child confused then to the nurse "I don't know why he is crying can you help me?" he asked wanting to calm his son down.

The nurse smiles at that already used to this considering most new parents do not know how to handle their children takes the crying child in her arms "follow me general" she told him as she turned around to walk out of the room with his son.

Sephiroth follows even though he usually is the one to give command in this situation it would be prudent to follow the nurse so he can learn what to do next time his son is crying.

The nurse leads Sephiroth to child care station before setting Adrian down carefully on his back then look at Sephiroth "come closer genera I want you to see exactly what I am doing so you know what to check for and how to handle it" she told him getting to work.

Sephiroth comes closer and sees the nurse checking Adrian's diapers first and seeing that it look saturated the nurse takes off the diapers throws them away and shows him step by step how to clean his son and put back on new diapers.

Since Sephiroth has a photographic memory mentally taking down the notes as the nurse then covers Adrian up and give him back to Sephiroth "He is changed and will have to be periodically as well since it's been a few hours he'll need to feed again follow me and I'll show you how to prepare hi bottle" she told him heading out of the room.

Sephiroth now cradling Adrian follows how the Nurse leads him to a kitchen like area and shows him how to make the formula as well as heat it up and testing it on her wrist to make sure it is just right giving it to him to feed his son.

Sephiroth takes it "thank you I will be sure to instruct Cloud as to what to do as well" he told her gratefully feeding his son the bottle now.

The Nurse smiles again "your very welcomed general and I think you will need this as well" she told him retrieving a booking to hand it to him it is a book on how to care for a new born child.

Sephiroth even though he really doesn't like to show he has feelings give her a small almost invisible smile "thank you again I will head back to Cloud's room" he informed her turning around to walk out of the kitchen like area heading back to his chair into the room Cloud is in.

Settling down in his chair he is cradling Adrian who is still drinking from his bottle as he moves his eyes to Cloud hoping he would wake up soon.

He didn't have to wait long as Sephiroth spied Cloud's fingers twitch as well as his eyes moving more rapidly behind his closed eye lids as he starts to slowly open his eyes groaning softly.

Cloud upon waking is more than confused his mind in a muddle haze while trying to clear it up and the mako finally receding so that way he'll be able to think coherently.

The first thing Cloud noticed once his vision came into focus and his mind cleared he was staring at a ceiling that did not look like his cell the other thing he noticed is that there is something jabbed into his hand where cool fluid like substance in being pumped in.

The other thing his noticed was his ears picking up the beeps of the monitors in the room and that was never a sound in his cell once he established he is not in his cell he is now wondering where the hell he is?

Moving his eyes an tilting his head downwards a little he noticed he is in a hospital gown and there is a blanket covering up half his body he feels that he is also slightly propped up as the pillows cradles his head.

Now knowing he is in a hospital bed he turns his head to the left feeling a presents in the room he sees Sephiroth there holding his son and not only his son Sephiroth is making sure he is fed as well.

Cloud gasped his eyes widen in horror worrying what Sephiroth would do will he be mad? Hit him? Tell him to put the child in an orphanage among other dark thoughts that didn't sit too well with him.

Sephiroth seeing that look quickly gives him the best reassuring smiles he could muster his face not use to smiling "don't worry Strife I know well what happened in the lab and I know this child is mine and yours I won't let anything happen to this child and we have a lot to talk about" he told him with a serious tone to his voice.

Cloud winces and nods at that a little more relaxed now he knows his son will be ok he is now curious as to what Sephiroth wants to talk about?

Sephiroth first hands Adrian back to Cloud with the bottle which Cloud takes gently and looks down at his baby boy for the first time ever smiling an angelic smile down at his son he turns his attention back to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth clears his throat "Ahem…well since the child is ours as well as seeing that Hojou also did this to you I want to offer you to stay with me in my apartment and help raise my son with me you will also be re-instated into the SOLDIER program and I will make sure that specially allowances are allot to you with you mako cell enchantments" he told him in a business like tone.

Cloud shakes his head "I couldn't impose like that" he told him feeling slightly hurt that it's more out of obligation then might actually be from loving him.

Sephiroth sighs at this "It makes logical sense I too would like to spend time with my son and seeing as your eyes are glowing it's not going to go well with the other cadets and I rather not have to settle down a dispute as to why one cadet already has enough mako in him to be a first class SOLDIER" he told him trying to make his see reason.

Cloud sighs and knows his silver idol is right it did make sense and he couldn't very well raise his son in the barracks with all those boys around as well as a tiny hope springs into his mind that living with the General he might get him to fall in love with him.

Cloud looks at his son for a little while then back to Sephiroth and nods "ok I'll live with you" he told him softly as Sephiroth nods "Thank you Stri-Cloud I mean since we're living together in privet call me Sephiroth Cloud" he told him moving some silver strands from his face.

Cloud smiles at that "Ok Sephiroth I hope if I do make SOLDIER I do have to go to anymore doctors…" he trailed off shuddering at his 5 months as a lab rat with painful experiments done to him.

Sephiroth shakes his head "I won't let it happen if I can help it besides you been pumped with so much Mako you don't need any more injections for the time being" he told him moving his leg to cross his left leg his arms setting comfortably on the arm rests.

Cloud nods at that he defiantly doesn't need any more injections as he looks back down at his son drinking from the bottle and smiling once again at his little angel.

**Turk's office**

Tseng is currently complaining data and gathering information on what he had just heard so he can get all the facts straight before he decides what he exactly wants to do with it.

Reno and Elena have had hacked into the security system to spy on Tseng they figured who would know better than Tseng as to what happened to his blond friend.

Angling the camera as best as he can he sees that files being loaded onto the computer screen and sees if he can zoom in to know what the files say.

Reno getting as close as he can with the camera sees some words on the file the title that seemed weird was title Project C jr. S what a weird name that is then he also realized that when hacking into the Shin-Ra files Hojou loved giving names to his experiments.

Squinting his eyes to see more of the words he saw the word Strife then some other facts that didn't make much sense to him but seeing the last name Strife he finally knows where his friend is being locked up in that creepy lab in the science department floor of the Shin-Ra building.

Reno grins to Elena "we got him seems the creepy bastard Hojou keeping Cloud locked up as a lab experiment now the only problem is getting in and out without being caught because it is a highly secured area yo" he told her leaving the security system leaving no trace he was there.

Elena bit her lower lip at that "The science department…your right it's almost impossible to get into let along getting a highly classified experiment out but I'm sure if we put our heads together we can get your friend Reno" he told him confidently.

Reno grins at that "You're right yo! Let's get this party started I am soo stocked for this then again it could be the adrenalin yo" he told her psyched for the operation free Cloud.

**Mess hall**

Zack is currently eating his lunch when he spies from the corner of his eye a Turk and a Turk in the mess hall is not a good thing since Turks don't usually associate with SOLDIERS he hopes that Turk isn't here for him.

After he finished his meal he heads out at the opposite of the door to see if he can find his mentor and Genesis because he figured if he was with them the Turks couldn't really touch him or so he hope so.

**Angeal's office**

Angeal is reading over his and Sephiroth's reports when he hears Zack's footsteps heading his way as he sets the papers down and gets up turning to the door he goes over to it opening it to reveal Zack frozen half way to knocking on the door.

Zack gives Angeal a smile "hey Angeal mind if I come in?" he ask and Angeal hears the footsteps of what would be a Turk frowning at this he steps aside "sure come on in" he told his pupil as he walks back to his desk again before sitting down.

Zack really grateful for this shuts the door before having a seat and Angeal can hear the footsteps of the Turk pause then heads back walking away.

Angeal glances at Zack "care to tell me what that was all about?" he asked leaning back in his soft leather brown chair.

Zack shakes his head "it was probably about Lezard not being happy with me self dismissing myself I figured it was him who sic the Turk on me to get some answers so I went to you as quickly as I could I hope you don't mind" he asked looking at his mentor.

Angeal waves him off "No that is fine I said that me and Genesis will support you and that is what we shall do all you got to do if you get into a jam again come to one of us currently Genesis is on a mission so I'm the only one available at the moment" he told Zack apologetically.

Zack smiles at that "it's fine I am just glad I have people to help-" he is cut off by his PHS ringing looking embarrassed at that he picks it up and sees the call ID being Sephiroth.

Zack eyes widen at this as he flips open his phone and puts it to his ear "hey Seph what's up?" he asked his friend glad he could hear from his friend he hadn't talked to him since yesterday.

Sephiroth holds the phone to one ear with his shoulder keeping it in place "hey Zack I am calling to let you know Cloud is awake and he agreed to stay with me in my apartment if you got time I would like it if you come over to see our son" he asked pausing to hear his answer.

Zack gapes then smiles brightly "would I ever! I told Angel and Genesis about it since Genesis is on a mission can Angeal come with to see your baby boy?" he asked his friend.

Sephiroth helping Cloud into his car with the baby and a few items as well "of course you can but be discrete I don't want anyone catching wind of this I want this done in absolute secrecy is that understood?" he commanded to Zack.

Zack nods and grins "of course I can be stealthy when I need to be" he told him confidently to which Sephiroth rolls his eyes "I'm sure just come over already and I do expect some gifts you know" he told him wanting some toys for his son since they have none.

Zack catching onto what he meant with that sentence nods "sure me and Angeal can go kiddy shopping no charge of course think of it as a baby shower only with the baby being already born" he told him with a smile.

Sephiroth since he is out of the infirmary building doesn't know he did smile but can guess it "ok thanks Zack I'll see you and Angeal soon then" he told him hanging up.

Zack hangs up his phone putting it away then looking at his mentor "so shall we go?" he asked already knowing with Angeal's good hearing heard both ends of the conversation.

Angeal smile at him "but of course I really want to see what their son looks like and if we being gifts he will adore us their son of course "he told him getting up.

Zack gets up as well "yeah and it doesn't hurt for the little guy to be spoiled some" he told his mentor as they headed out to the elevator then down to the ground floor to exit the Shin-Ra building to buy toys and meet Sephiroth at his place.

**Sephiroth's apartment**

Sephiroth parks the car then gets out shutting the door on the driver side then goes over to Cloud's side to open the door for him and his son.

Cloud smiling at Sephiroth climbing out with Adrian in his arms looking at the expensive looking building in awe "wow Shin-Ra sure pays well…" he trailed off overwhelmed by the place.

Sephiroth gives him a small smile at that "well when you spend all your time in that blasted building a nice get away place is just perfect to relax hence why I decided to live off base as they say" he told him gathering up the items and heading to the door a door greeter deck out in a fine suite greets them tipping his hat and letting them through the door.

Once threw the door Cloud, Sephiroth, and their son Adrian walk through the lobby and straight to the elevator Sephiroth pushing the down key as they wait for the elevator to come.

Once they hear the ding the elevator doors open so they may enter after boarding the elevator Sephiroth hits the penthouse button inside the elevator something which Cloud didn't miss and is shocked by it.

Sephiroth glances at Cloud's face and knows what his is thinking before smiling slightly again "yes a penthouse I am a famous general more like their prized lab experiment to win the Wutai war which they are most eager to please me for that" he told him looking down to a sleeping Adrian.

Cloud nods at that "I see well I'm just glad you saved me when you did I never did thank you for that I am really grateful you came when you did if you hadn't I don't know what would've happened to me" he told Sephiroth with a bright smile.

Sephiroth snorts that that "not good I would tell you more than likely once you recovered he would impregnate you again for more super SOLDIER's and I still don't know to what extent he injected into you two and me" he told Cloud unsure what Hojou did to them.

Cloud frowns at that "what do you mean you also?" he asked curiously Sephiroth sighs at that "well Hojou called me in about the time you were taken for more "check-ups" needless to say they were more intense then they usually are which confused me because he usually don't inject with much anymore" he said pondering about that.

Cloud bites his lower lip at that "I see well I guess time will tell and I pray to Gaia that nothing bad happens to any of us" he said kissing Adrian on the forehead.

Sephiroth puts a hand on Cloud's shoulder "whatever happens we will face it together and survive it I am not about to let anything bad happen to you or to Adrian" he told him fiercely.

Cloud smiles at that "so that is his name is Adrian? What a beautiful name" he said as he cradles Adrian more as the bell chimes the doors opening to the penthouse floor.

**Sora: That does it for chapters 4 please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sora: First up I want to thank everyone that reviewed and put me on their story alerts it really warms my heart to know people actually like my story. **

**I also would like to say this is still un-beta if someone would like to be my betas please give me an email threw .**

Sephiroth goes deeper into the penthouse apartment to put their stuff away leaving Cloud to observe the living room as he holds a sleeping Adrian in his arms.

Looking around the room he first notices the floor which it's a nice white color that looks lush, soft and perfect to lie on when you don't want to sit in the furniture.

Next Cloud spies the furniture which there is a long black leather couch with two chairs on the left and right ends of the couch angled.

The Chair on the left is a black leather recliner and the other a black leather love seat the couch, recliner, and love seat are also curled some around a long black table with oil scent holders that use the tea candles on the bottom to heat it up so the smell wafers around the room.

The holds are silver stands with a black bottom and a top as well as a white table matt in the middle of it with a black bowl with mints and chocolates as its contents.

Moving his pretty blue eyes across from the arranged furniture he spies a black entertainment stand with a large wide thin TV screen with a very expensive sound system followed up with an expensive video player/recorder.

Next to the entertainment center is an expensive stereo/C.D player with a C.D stand with C.D's in it not many but surprised Cloud because he never pictured Sephiroth as someone who likes music.

Turning his head else where he noticed the walls are black and white a line slanted in the middle giving it a very artsy look to it followed up by roman white pillars as well as pedestals with expensive pieces of art work which also taken him by surprise since he didn't know Sephiroth was into art as well.

After observing the art pieces he brings his blue eyes up to the ceiling which is white with a large crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of it with smaller lamps connected to the wall to give off light to illuminate the room as brightly as possible.

Finally he sees the curtains have a transparent white under a black thicker cloth to keep the sunlight or keep people from peeking in which is pretty impossible unless they use binoculars and are in the building next to the penthouse.

Just as Cloud finish his observations of the living room Sephiroth comes out with an awkward smile looking at them "well since we just gotten here I would give you a tour but since we haven't eaten yet I will go make us something" he told the blond as he walks to the kitchen on the right side with a swinging white/black door blocking the kitchen from view.

Cloud smiles at Sephiroth's thoughtfulness and heads to the long leather couch to have a seat while being careful not to wake Adrian up from his sleep.

Soft clanks and the setting out of pots and pans can be heard from the kitchen but the kitchen is odd Cloud thought Kitchen in penthouses were open or so he thought he guessed this one is different.

Cloud also noticed a bar isn't in the living room which most penthouses should have one or what he seen from magazines since he and his mother aren't very rich he assumes it is probably somewhere else in the penthouse.

After awhile Sephiroth pops half his body out of the kitchen to check on Cloud and Adrian as Cloud saw him he has to stifle a laughs as Sephiroth has an apron on white that reads kiss the cook for good food.

Cloud gets an idea as he gets up and head over to Sephiroth and kisses his cheek shyly as Sephiroth eyes widen at that looking at Cloud with confusion at Cloud's actions Cloud then point to the words on his apron.

Sephiroth looks down and scowls at that then looks at Cloud "that was Zack's idea of a house warming gift when I got the place" he told him as a way of explaining he would never buy something like this.

Cloud looks alittle down at this thinking he was being to bold with the scowl and how he didn't like the apron he made a mistake kissing Sephiroth's cheek.

Sephiroth's eyes widen at this seeing Cloud's sadden look and smiles a small smile since he never been use to smiling "it's ok Cloud everything ok I thought it was actually alittle cute you did that" he told him trying to comfort the boy hating the sadden look on his angelic face.

Cloud blinks at that then smiles knowing that Sephiroth was looking out after his feeling which made him feel warm and fuzzy as he hugs Adrian closer to him.

Sephiroth seeing that smiles is inwardly pleased to have cheered the boy up clearing his throat he starts "dinner will be ready in a few minute so please wait on the couch till then feel free to watch TV or listen to music" he told him before ducking back into the kitchen.

**Mall**

Zack groans "Isn't this a bit too much Angeal?" he asked laden down with lots of bags and boxes he is carrying as they head to a furniture store.

Angeal tisks at Zack "My dear pupil you need to learn to read between the lines you think Sephiroth has anything at his place to care for a child?" he asked looking at Zack.

Zack sweat drops "you got a point there besides we'll be looked at as Seph's little badger as his favorite uncles" he told his mentor grinning at being loved but Sephiroth's son.

Angeal smiles at Zack "your right that is defiantly a big perk in getting everything he needs to care for his new born son" he told him chuckling as they enter the store to get baby furniture for Sephiroth's son.

Unbeknownst to them Rude is secretly following under Tseng's orders to see where they are going and what this son of Sephiroth's looks like and what Tseng should do with the information once it is completed.

Angeal and Zack are greeted as they enter by a well dressed young blond woman who smile at them with ruby red lips "hello and welcome to Midgar's furniture world how may I assist you gentleman today?" she asked them waiting for a reply.

Angel shows his pearly whites at the employee "why hello there young lady we are shopping for a cradle and accessories for the cradle" he told her as Zack is amazed by how charming his mentor can be when dealing with strangers.

The attendant smiles at and blushes "well right this way gentleman we have a wide selection for babies as well as beds and furniture when they get older as well" she told them taking them down many aisles before coming to a aisle with rows upon rows of cradles and cradle accessories.

Angel gapes at that then looks at the attendant "how much do babies need? This is bigger than the adult furniture section" he asked incredulously to her wanting to know why such a big selection.

The attendant giggles at that "well sir a lot of first time parents wants nothing but the best for their first born child so it is quite the money maker when new parents come in that and you got to know babies are picky pick the wrong one and they be wailing all night" she told them walking down the aisle.

Angeal shakes his head at that when he was a baby his father's handmade cradle suited him just fine as he and Zack follows the attendant around to find the right cradle and accessories for Adrian.

Hours after entering the store Angeal is carrying the cradle and Zack the accessories as they make their way out of the mall and to Angeal's truck (1) to load all the items in once the task was completed they get into the truck, buckles up, and pull out to head to Sephiroth's place.

Rude exits not to long after them and gets into a black SUV (2) to follow them but not close enough that they will realize they were being tailed.

**Back at Shin-Ra's HQ**

Reno and Elena wait for the perfect time to break into Tseng's office to look at the files that he has been compiling knowing that they are pressed for time earlier they tried the best to catch what passwords he typed in threw the security camera.

It taken Reno about 7 tries but he finally gets in with a wide grin at accomplishing his task he goes about searching for the files while Elena looks over his shoulder.

Reno eyes scans the computer screen and he finds the file marked project C jr S clicking on it he sees all the data collected and his mouth hangs open his eyes wide as Elena is sick to her stomach at what Reno's best friend been put through.

Reno needless to say was livid "what the fuck yo! How could them bastards do that to him yo! And he has a son? And Sephiroth knows about it? So that means that Cloud is not in the lab but with Sephiroth but Tseng doesn't know where his apartment is" he said biting his lower lip thinking furiously at the information.

Elena sighs "whatever it is knowing Tseng he is probably having someone tail him or a close friend but who is close to Sephiroth?" he asked so they might find them and ask where Sephiroth, Cloud, and the child are.

Reno frowns at that racking his brain he seen Sephiroth around as he tried to remember who friendly with the general when he was running errands months ago for Tseng.

Then Reno's eyes widen and he snaps "That is it! The general is friends with General Angeal and General Genesis if that is so then the General has to also be friends with Angeal's pupil Zack Fair yo!" he said pleased he put it together.

Elena cross her arms and making a humming sound in thought "if that's true and if they are close friends then Sephiroth had to contact them and I never seen the general as the maternal type so he would have had to ask one of his close friends to get items for him to care for the child!" she said smiling deducing that from the information Reno told her.

Reno stands suddenly with a panic face on "if that's true then Tseng has to have someone trailing them if they found out where they went then they could try and take the child and Cloud away and lock them up in that fuckin lab!" he told her as he quickly gets out of the computer and shuts it down.

Elena frowns with worried "that is a big problem we need to move quickly find out who left the base and if we do that then I am guessing they had to head to the mall if so we may still be able to find them!" she said as she and Reno exit the room in a hurry to find out who left the compound.

**In the lab**

Hojou reading over the recent reports he received on what is happening to his precious specimens who are out and about in the world which makes him chuckle a bit.

The assistant with him at the time shudders at that he will never get use to that creepy chuckle "is the report to your liking professor?" he asked waiting for a reply.

Hojou glances at the assistant "more than fine I am highly amused by this while I work up a plan to get the happy family back into cages so that way I may continue with my experiments on them though sadly the brat can't be kept too long the president wants him as the poster boy for the war" he said sullenly like a child having a toy taken away from him.

The assistant cringes at the Hojou's way of thinking how he can consider living things as nothing more than toys he can play with and manipulate as much as he wants and gets away with it.

**Sephiroth's apartment**

Sets out a nice chicken dinner for them with white wine Caesar salad with light Italian dressing as well as chopped up potatoes finishing it off with green beans.

Cloud looks at the meal as his mouth waters at it having had nasty hospital food and meager meals in the cell in the lab this looks like a 5 star meal to feast upon.

Sephiroth brow twitches at that suppressing his anger at what Cloud must've went through to salivate over a simple meal like this.

Sephiroth looks at the couch with pillows and blankets on it acting like a make shift cradle where Adrian is sleeping on not as good as being in cradle or baby carrier but as best as they can do with the limited supplies they have.

Cloud looks up at Sephiroth as he spots his right brow twitch before looking to the couch where Adrian is set up so that way he can eat his meal after all it wouldn't do to pass out from hunger now would it?

Sephiroth drags his eyes back to his meal and starts to dig in using a knife and fork making clacking sound since the plates are made of a ceramic materials.

Cloud begins to eat too in silence the silence awkward and uncomfortable since he really has no idea what to talk about with his idol since he really doesn't know his likes or dislikes to have a conversation with him.

Sephiroth eating in silence because he is use to being silent since he always been along in his penthouse apartment but now that he has Cloud he has to say something right? But he has no idea what to talk about with the blond since he hardly knows anything about him.

Cloud enjoying the taste of the meal look up at Sephiroth again and clears his throat to get his attention as he sets his fork down making Sephiroth look at him "yes Cloud? Something the matter?" he asked wonder what is wrong.

Cloud shakes his head "nothing is wrong the meal is great but I think if we are going to be living together I think we should get to know one another right?" he asked with a smile on his lips.

Sephiroth startled by that was thinking the same thing but the blond beat him to it "that would be great it is a bit awkward to be living together and be total strangers" he agreed putting his fork and knife down on the table.

Cloud nods "great well I'll start off first I'm Cloud Strife I like the color green, I hate it when people littler, I like all forms of music save country, and I come from Nibelheim a small backwaters village up on a snow mountain top" he told him only letting him know alittle bit so that way he can hear alittle of Sephiroth then give out more information as they talk.

Sephiroth take the information in before frowning not really sure how to begin "Well I like the color blue, I hate incompetent morons, I also like classical music and smooth jazz, and I was raised in a lab…" he trailed off not wanting to relive that hellish upbringing he went through.

Cloud eyes widen at that as he feels a kindred pain since he too was in a lab for 5 months going through a wide range of painful experiments just so some sick bastard can make super SOLDIER's to have an army of unstoppable being at his command.

Cloud reaches out a hand and places it over Sephiroth's hand "I know what you went threw only you went threw it longer then me you can take your time to tell me after all it's not like I'm going away anytime soon" he told him with a reassuring smile.

Sephiroth nods at that "thanks Cloud it is just a really painful experience for me could we talk about something else?" he ask wanting to stay away from his painful past for the time being.

**On the road to Sephiroth's place**

Zack keeps looking out the back window with a frown "hey Angeal I think there is someone following us I don't know why I know it's just a feeling" he told him puzzled by it.

Angeal glances at Zack then at the review mirror frowning as he sees a car that seemed to have been on them for awhile look back at Zack he nods "your right hey Zack how do you feel about reckless speed racing?" he asked as he cuts the wheel sharply making a fishtail turn making the cars move out of the way honking wildly as he goes into a back road to lose their tail.

Rude seeing this inwardly curses as he moves his car to so he can keep up with them so he can find out the location of where Sephiroth is.

Zack lets out a manly yelp at the sharp turn the speed picking up from the mph gauge on the dash board then he looks at Angeal "are you insane? We could've died!" he shouted his heart pounding rapidly.

Angeal look at Zack and smiles feraly at him "were not done yet you think that is going lose them?" he said as he makes a sharp left as he flies out onto the road taking back ways and main roads to lose the car tailing them.

After a wild, speedy, and almost deadly drive later they arrive at Sephiroth's apartment as they parallel park by the side walk so they can carry the items into the building.

**Somewhere on a random road**

Rude hits the steering wheel and sighs taking out his PHS he calls Tseng "sorry boss I lost them it seemed they noticed I was trailing them and lost me on the back roads to wherever their destination is" he told him disappointed in himself for failing his mission.

Tseng brow twitches in annoyance "I understand it is too late now they should already be there by now head on back to headquarters and give me a full report on what you observed " he ordered him not waiting for a reply he hangs up his PHS and set it down on his desk.

Turning around he walks up to his wide window view behind his desk and places his arms behind his back linking his hands together as he thinks of what to do now.

**Sora: Another chapter done I hope you like it and as for the SUV and truck I don't know if they had them in Midgar or not but I added them anyway I thought it added that extra something well till next time please review!**


End file.
